Poof!
by Li Chylee
Summary: Liburan akhir musim panas yang sangat menyenangkan bagi Sasuke... Warning: LIME/LEMON pertama author, gaje, YAOI, almost PWP. Don't like don't read! R&R please!


Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Poof...! milik Li Chylee.

Genre: uh... romance...? Dengan ditambah humor garing kayaknya...(=_=;)a

Pairing: SasuNaru

Warning: gaje, ancur, mungkin ada sedikit typo, OOC, AU, LIME/LEMON, 17+, YAOI, almost PWP. Don't like don't read. No flame!

Rated: M

A/N: lime/lemon pertama author! Maaf kalo gaje dan ga memuaskan!!! *blushing*

Happy Reading!

**Poof...!**

Sasuke POV.

Perkenalkan semuanya. Aku Sasuke Uchiha. Hanya dengan menyebutkan namaku, aku rasa kalian sudah tahu cukup banyak hal tentangku karena diakui atau tidak, aku ini terkenal di mana-mana. Jadi aku tidak perlu menjelaskan terlalu banyak.

Yang pasti wajahku ganteng, sikapku cool, rambutku model pantat ayam, mataku berwarna onyx, dan kulitku putih pucat.

Apa? Kalian sudah tahu semua itu?

Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa. Aku ini memang terkenal...

Aku memiliki seorang kekasih yang sangat aku cintai. Namanya... aku yakin kalian semua juga sudah tahu karena dia sama terkenalnya denganku. Oke, dia memang 'sedikit' lebih terkenal daripada aku. Namanya Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

Bagaimana bisa kami pacaran? Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang kami alami sampai akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pacaran. Tidak usah panjang lebar dijelaskan karena itu terlalu rumit dan aku merasa kasihan pada author malang yang kreativitasnya sangat terbatas ini. Bisa-bisa dia malah stuck gara-gara terlalu pusing memikirkan plot ceritanya.

Ah, sudahlah. Bahas hal lain saja.

Hari ini, aku dengan Naruto memutuskan untuk menghabiskan akhir liburan musim panas kami dengan menginap di villa keluargaku yang terletak di tepi pantai yang sangat indah. Aku yakin ini akan jadi liburan yang menyenangkan dan berkesan.

Kami sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu yang kami butuhkan dan berangkat dengan menaiki sepeda motor yang baru kubeli beberapa hari lalu menggunakan uang hasil kerja sambilanku waktu awal liburan musim panas. Walaupun aku berasal dari keluarga yang berada, tapi gara-gara suatu hal, ayahku menyuruhku untuk bekerja sambilan. Tadinya aku kesal, tapi aku tidak menyesal karena ternyata membeli sesuatu dengan uang hasil keringat sendiri itu jauh lebih memuaskan! Gaji yang kuterima memang cukup tinggi karena aku bekerja di tempat yang elit, makanya aku sampai bisa membeli sepeda motor ini.

"Waaa, pantainya indah banget!" teriak Naruto kegirangan ketika kami sampai di tempat tujuan. Dengan tidak sabar, ia langsung membuka bajunya dan menceburkan dirinya ke air laut yang terlihat bening itu.

"Teme...! Jangan diam saja! Ayo ikutan main air!" katanya sambil tertawa ceria. Rambut pirangnya semakin berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Aku hanya tersenyum memperhatikan dia yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Dengan perlahan, aku ikut membuka bajuku dan meninggalkan barang bawaan kami di samping sepeda motorku. Aku tidak khawatir akan ada yang mencuri barang-barang kami karena yang aku tahu, penduduk di sekitar sini cukup ramah dan menghargai orang lain.

Setelah puas bermain air, akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk masuk ke villa. Sebelumnya kami memakai kaus dulu untuk menutupi tubuh kami yang kebasahan. Aku membuka kunci pintu dan mempersilakan Naruto masuk.

"Kelihatannya villa ini sangat nyaman ya, teme!" kata Naruto sambil duduk di sofa empuk yang ada di ruangan ini.

"Tentu saja. Ini kan villa keluarga Uchiha. Tidak mungkin tidak nyaman."

Mendengar perkataanku, Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Kau itu narsis sekali sih, Teme? Lagipula kelihatannya kau sangat bangga dengan keluarga Uchihamu itu!"

"Tentu saja aku bangga, Dobe. Kau sendiri bangga kan, menjadi seorang Namikaze?" kataku sambil duduk di sebelahnya.

Ia menggaruk pipinya. "Ehe... Aku memang bangga juga sih. Tapi... aku tidak narsis sepertimu, Teme!" ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Narsis? Apakah menurut kalian aku narsis? Aku rasa tidak juga.

"Sudahlah. Kita belum minum dari tadi. Kau merasa haus kan? Aku ambilkan minuman ya."

"Iya... Ngomong-ngomong, di sini benar-benar tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali kita? Apa tidak ada yang menjaga dan beres-beres di villa ini?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Hn. Tidak ada seorangpun kecuali kita di sini. Tadinya ada pelayan yang datang untuk membersihkan villa ini sih. Tapi sudah kusuruh pergi kemarin. Aku tidak suka kalau acara kita diganggu oleh orang lain," jawabku sambil melangkah untuk mengambilkan minum. Aku melemparkan sekaleng cola dingin yang langsung ditangkap olehnya. Ia menenggak cola itu dengan cepat. Tanda bahwa dia memang kehausan. Aku juga minum untuk membasahi kerongkonganku yang kekeringan.

Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, tiba-tiba...

Poof...!

Wajahku memerah saat aku melihat dia duduk dengan kaki yang dilebarkan. Rasanya pikiranku dipenuhi oleh hal-hal yang tidak beres. Tidak! Sejak kapan aku jadi berpikiran hentai seperti ini sih?! Seorang Uchiha harus selalu bersikap tenang. Aku harus mengendalikan diriku!

"Teme? Kau kenapa sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah polos.

"Perbaiki cara dudukmu, Dobe..." jawabku dingin. Padahal tubuhku rasanya makin panas saja melihat wajahnya imutnya itu.

"Hah? Memangnya kenapa dengan cara dudukku?"

Gubrak!

Dia tidak tahu apa, kalau dia duduk dengan kaki dilebarkan begitu sama saja memancingku untuk melakukan hal yang iya-iya! Dasar dobe!

"Huh... Kau itu memang dari sananya sudah bodoh ya... Ayo rapatkan kakimu! Atau mau kupaksa?"

Dia sepertinya marah karena aku sebut bodoh. Wajahnya terlihat kesal.

"Heh, teme! Aku itu tidak bodoh! Dan asal tahu saja ya, terserah aku mau duduk dengan cara apapun! Itu kan bukan urusanmu!" katanya sambil bersungut-sungut.

Seperti menantangku, dia malah semakin melebarkan kakinya.

"Bodoh! Aku bilang rapatkan kakimu!" aku mulai kesal. Dia itu sengaja memancingku atau gimana sih?!

"Tidak mau!"

"Rapatkan!"

"Tidak mau! Weeee....!!" katanya sambil mencibir dan menjulurkan lidahnya. Tangannya menyilang di dadanya.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa aku memegang lututnya dan mencoba untuk merapatkan kakinya. Dia ngotot sekali, berani-beraninya melawanku!

"Apa-apaan sih kau, Teme?!"

Aku mendengar nada terkejut keluar dari mulutnya. Oke, mungkin apa yang kulakukan ini agak berlebihan. Aku mendongakkan wajahku dan melihat wajahnya memerah. Siaaaalll...!!! Semua ini membuatku gila!!!

"Dobe, jangan salahkan aku atas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Salahkan dirimu sendiri yang dari tadi terus-terusan memancingku," kataku. Akhirnya, aku tidak kuat lagi! Aku tidak mau menahannya lagi! Biar saja dia rasakan apa akibatnya kalau tidak mendengarkan kata-kataku!

"Apa maksud..."

Tanpa menunggu ia selesai bicara, aku langsung menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya.

"Mmh... A-apaan... mmm... Le...pas... uh..." ucapnya terbata-bata. Ia berusaha meronta, tapi kutahan kedua tangannya yang mencoba melawanku itu. Aku semakin menekankan bibirku, dan mencoba untuk membuat mulutnya terbuka.

Tapi ternyata dia keras kepala dan tidak mau menyerah begitu saja. Mulutnya tertutup rapat sekali. Sial, mana boleh aku kalah! Mau dikemanakan mukaku ini!

Akhirnya aku menggigit bibirnya dengan agak keras.

"Akh!" pekiknya.

Aku tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Segera kususupkan lidahku dan mulai menjelajahi mulutnya. Hm... rasanya seperti jeruk. Aku bersyukur bukan rasa ramen, mengingat dalam hidup si dobe ini, mungkin dia sudah menghabiskan beribu-ribu mangkuk ramen.

"Ng...!"

Ia mengerang saat lidahku menyapu langit-langit mulutnya. Bersama dengan itu, kelihatannya ia mulai menyerah. Terbukti dengan tangannya yang berhenti meronta dan tubuhnya yang tidak menunujukkan perlawanan sedikitpun.

Bagus.

Bagus sekali.

Aku melepaskan ciumanku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan protes. Aku hanya membalasnya dengan seringaian licik. Wajah kami hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja.

"Bersiaplah... Dobe."

Aku memeluk pinggangnya dan sekali lagi menciumnya. Kali ini ia menurut saat lidahku meminta izin untuk masuk. Sesekali ia mengerang, kemudian ia melingkarkan lengannya di leherku.

Untuk beberapa saat kami menikmati ciuman yang makin lama makin panas ini. Keinginanku untuk menjadikan dia milikku seutuhnya semakin besar.

Akhirnya kami kehabisan nafas juga. Paru-paru kami sudah memberikan sinyal bahwa kami kekurangan oksigen. Kami melepaskan ciuman itu sejenak untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hosh... Teme... Aku... Kenapa tubuhku terasa panas, ya?" tanyanya.

"Hn. Bagus. Memang itu gunanya ciuman," jawabku.

Ia menggembungkan pipinya, membuat dia terlihat sangat manis.

"Ayo mulai lagi, Dobe. Berikanlah perlawanan yang lebih kuat, daritadi kau kalah terus. Tidak asyik!"

Mata birunya menyiratkan kekesalan.

"Baiklah! Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah! Lihat saja nanti, Teme!"

"Jangan cuma bicara..." kataku sambil sekali lagi mendekatkan wajahku dan memulai kembali ciuman tadi. Sepertinya ia sungguh-sungguh dengan kata-katanya tadi. Pertarungan antara lidah kami semakin seru dan panas. Kami berdua saling melumat, bekelit kesana kemari, dan mencoba untuk mengalahkan pihak lawan. Kini aku cukup kesulitan untuk mengalahkannya. Sepertinya aku termakan omonganku sendiri.

"Ukh!"

Dia mengerang saat tanganku mulai bergerak menyusup ke balik bajunya. Memang aku sedikit curang, tapi taktik juga dibutuhkan kan, dalam keadaan seperti ini?

Dengan bantuan dari tanganku yang kini sedang memilin-milin nipple-nya, aku kembali menguasai permainan. Dan nafsu juga semakin menguasaiku. Kualihkan bibirku ke arah lehernya, dan mulai bekerja untuk menciptakan kiss marks yang cukup banyak di sana.

"Ngh... Te-teme..." erangnya sambil terengah-engah.

"Ayo masuk ke dalam..." kataku. Aku menuntunnya ke dalam kamar utama di villa ini dengan sedikit tergesa.

Setelah sampai, aku langsung menyentakkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan memposisikan diriku di atasnya.

"Tu... tunggu dulu!"

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sambil menatap mata birunya.

"Jadi ini ya tujuanmu mengajakku liburan di tempat yang tidak ada siapa-siapanya begini?" tuduhnya. Aku merasa sedikit kesal karena tuduhan itu tidak sepenuhnya benar.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Dobe. Hanya saja kau itu terlalu menggoda. Lagipula kalau saja kau tidak keras kepala dan merapatkan kakimu seperti kataku, tidak akan begini jadinya. Biar kuberitahu karena kau itu terlalu polos. Melebarkan kakimu begitu sama saja dengan mengundangku, tahu!"

"Eh? Mengundang? Maksudmu?" tanyanya bingung.

Gubrak!

Dia ini...

"Yah, mengundangku untuk melakukan hal ini, Dobe. Sudah, kau diam saja sebelum aku kehilangan mood untuk melanjutkannya."

Aku menindihnya dan menahan kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya.

Dapat kurasakan suhu tubuhku semakin meningkat ketika aku melanjutkan apa yang sempat tertunda tadi.

Kumulai dengan bibirnya. Aku tidak pernah bosan untuk mencicipi bagian ini. Rasanya memang sangat menyenangkan ketika ia mengerang geli karena lidahku menjelajahi setiap sudut mulutnya.

Aku ingin merasakan yang lain, makanya aku melepaskan kausnya yang terasa mengganggu. Jariku yang sudah merasakan bersentuhan dengan nipple-nya digantikan oleh lidahku. Dengan penuh perasaan, kujilat nipple-nya yang sudah mulai mengeras itu.

Tidak puas dengan itu, aku menggigit dan menghisapnya, membuat dia menggigit bibirnya agar tidak mendesah.

Aku melihat wajahnya yang memerah. Ah, sungguh manis.

"Kenapa diam saja, Dobe? Ayo keluarkan suaramu. Jangan menahannya begitu... Tidak asyik," bisikku di telinganya.

"Ng..." desahnya tertahan. Nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal membuat dadanya turun naik. Dia kelihatan semakin menggairahkan.

Aku membuka kausku. Kini aku sama sepertinya, telanjang dada.

"Nah, sekarang coba yang mana lagi ya?" seringaian licik muncul di wajahku.

Aku mendekatkan wajahku pada sekitar perutnya yang tampak lumayan six-pack. Kumainkan lidahku di sekitar pusarnya sambil menurunkan resleting celananya.

"Te-temeee..." erangnya.

Mendengar itu aku jadi semakin bersemangat.

Aku sudah hampir melepaskan celananya saat kurasakan tangannya menahanku. Aku menatapnya dengan heran. Ada apa lagi?

"Teme... Hentikan. Aku takut..." ucapnya dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Kenapa kau takut, Dobe? Aku akan melakukannya dengan lembut kok..."

"Ta...tapi... ini pertama kalinya bagiku, Teme. Aku pernah baca kalau rasanya sangat sakit... Aku takut... Aku belum siap..." suaranya terdengar bergetar, membuatku merasa iba padanya. Tapi tunggu dulu. Dia pernah baca?

"Kau... pernah membaca sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan ini?" tanyaku setengah tidak percaya. Dia yang polos itu?

Ia mengangguk.

"Waktu itu tidak sengaja baca buku Icha Icha Paradise punya Kakashi-sensei. Katanya 'itu' sangat sakit dan karena ngeri, aku tidak melanjutkan membaca sampai akhir..."

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya ini akan jadi sulit.

"Kau belum membaca lanjutannya kan? Aku juga pernah dipinjami buku itu oleh Kakashi-sensei. Memang awalnya akan terasa sakit, tapi setelah itu pasti kau akan merasa sangat puas. Percayalah."

"Tapi..."

"Ssst... Aku akan membuktikannya padamu, Dobe. Kau tenang saja," ujarku sambil merenggut celananya dan melemparkannya ke sembarang tempat.

Jantungku berdetak lima kali lipat lebih cepat saat melihat kejantanannya yang sudah menegak.

"Ternyata... punyamu memang lebih kecil, dobe..."

"A-apa maksudmu berkata begitu, Teme?!"

"Hm... Bukan apa-apa."

Aku meraih dan meremas pelan bagian tersensitif tubuhnya itu.

"Ah!" erangnya.

Seringaian muncul di bibirku.

"Kenapa? Kau menikmatinya kan, Dobe?" ujarku sambil memanjakan bagian itu dengan irama yang semakin cepat.

Aku melihat jari-jarinya yang sedikit gemetaran. Sepertinya ia masih merasa takut. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuatnya menikmati hal ini. Aku tidak mau hanya aku yang merasa puas. Itu bukan gaya seorang Uchiha.

"Teme!" teriaknya saat aku mulai menggantikan tanganku dengan mulutku. Kujilat dengan pelan-pelan dan sedikit menggoda ujung kemaluannya, membuat dia medesah nikmat.

"Kau mulai menikmati ini, Dobe?" ujarku setelah melepaskan kejantanannya dari mulutku. Ibu jariku mengusap bagian itu dengan pelan.

"Ku-kurasa begitu..." jawabnya dengan nafas tercekat.

"Bagus," ucapku sambil memasukkan kembali kejantanannya yang semakin menegang itu ke dalam mulutku.

Aku menghisapnya dengan kuat. Bisa kurasakan ia berdenyut dengan keras. Hal ini membuat celanaku semakin terasa sempit. Tapi aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Yang kupikirkan sekarang hanya bagaimana cara untuk membuat dia merasa nyaman dan tidak ketakutan seperti tadi.

"Ah... Te-teme..." desahnya. Aku menggigiti benda yang ada di mulutku ini dan terus menghisapnya. Naruto terlihat semakin rileks dan tidak ketakutan lagi. Tapi beberapa menit kemudian ia menggelinjang bersamaan dengan cairannya yang menyembur di mulutku.

"Sa-Sasuke...!" ia meremas rambut hitamku sementara aku menelan semua yang tertumpah dari dirinya sampai tidak bersisa.

Ia terlihat kelelahan tapi aku sama sekali belum selesai.

Kubuka celanaku yang dari tadi sudah membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Eh, apa yang mau kau lakukan Teme...?" ucapnya dengan wajah memerah melihatku yang sudah tidak memakai sehelai benangpun.

"Hm... Menurutmu apa, Dobe?" bisikku di telinganya yang memerah dengan nada menggoda. Karena tidak tahan, kugigit saja telinganya itu.

"Ahn..."

Bibirku menelusuri tengkuknya sampai ke perpotongan antara leher dan pundaknya. Aku menghisap bagian yang sensitif itu sampai menimbulkan bekas kemerahan. Aku bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menegang lagi di bawah sana. Kugesekkan pelan milikku dengan miliknya, menimbulkan sensasi aneh yang terasa sangat memabukkan. Tidak sabar rasanya untuk menyentuhnya lebih jauh lagi. Tapi aku tahu aku harus mempersiapkan dia terlebih dahulu.

"Hm... Dobe, kau mau merasakan yang lebih dari ini...?" ujarku dengan suara rendah. Aku masih menggesekan sesuatu milik kami berdua di bawah sana.

"En... Entahlah, Teme..." jawabnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar jawabannya dan mengulum ketiga jariku.

"Karena kau tidak menjawab 'tidak', aku anggap itu sebagai 'iya'. Sudah sejauh ini, Dobe... Terlalu tanggung untuk tidak dilanjutkan," kataku sambil mulai memasukkan satu jariku ke dalam rektrumnya. Ia terlonjak kesakitan.

"Sakiiit...! Teme, siapa bilang tadi aku bilang 'iya'?! Jangan memutuskan seenaknya dong!" ujarnya sambil meringis.

"Sudahlah, diam saja... Aku juga mencoba melakukannya selembut mungkin, tahu!"

Heran. Dalam keadaan seperti ini saja sempat-sempatnya kami bertengkar.

Aku memasukkan jariku yang kedua dan membuat gerakan zig zag untuk membuat lubang sempit itu mejadi lebih lebar dan siap untuk dimasuki sesuatu yang lebih besar.

"Ummh! Te-teme... Di-di situ... Rasanya enak sekali..." desahnya tiba-tiba. Suaranya bercampur antara kesakitan dan menikmatiya. Aku terseyum senang. Kutambahkan jariku yang ketiga dan menyentuh titik tadi yang langsung membuatnya mengerang.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... Ah! Sasuke..."

Dia terus menyebutkan namaku saat aku menyentuh titik tadi. Ia juga melebarkan kakinya, seolah memberi akses agar aku lebih leluasa melakukan aksiku.

Akhirnya aku mengeluarkan ketiga jariku dan mempersiapkan kejantananku tepat di depan rektrumnya.

"Kau siap?"

Ia menganggukkan kepalanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat.

Akhirnya aku memasukkan kejantananku secara perlahan.

"Aww...! Sakit...!" rintihnya sambil mencengkeram erat punggungku.

Aku menciumnya untuk membuatnya sedikit melupakan rasa sakit itu. Dan aku juga memasukkan alat vitalku semakin dalam di tubuhnya sampai akhirnya tertanam seluruhnya.

Rasa nikmat menjalar di seluruh tubuhku merasakan bagian paling pribadi itu terjepit oleh rektrumnya yang sempit dan hangat. Aku menunggu sampai ia memberi isyarat padaku untuk bergerak.

"Be-begeraklah, Teme..."

Akupun mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulku dengan irama yang pelan. Tapi semakin lama semakin cepat dan itu membuat Naruto berteriak keras dan mencengkeram punggungku sampai sedikit berdarah. Aku tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan terus bergerak, berusaha untuk menemukan titik yang kusentuh dengan jariku tadi.

"Ah...! Sasu... Ah! Sas... su... ke... Ah...!"

Usahaku tidak sia-sia karena ternyata aku berhasil menyentuh titik tadi. Teriakan kesakitannya berubah jadi desahan dan rintihan yang sangat merdu di telingaku. Akupun kembali memanjakan kejantanannya yang sedikit terlupakan, membuat ia mendesah semakin keras.

"Le-lebih cepat... Sas... ke..." gumamnya tidak jelas. Aku menuruti permintaannya. Bergerak semakin cepat dan cepat, juga semakin dalam. Menghantam titik itu berkali-kali, membuatnya merasa melayang. Keringat mengalir deras dari tubuh kami.

"A... ku mau ke-keluar... Ahhh...!"

Cairan putih kental Naruto menyembur di perut kami. Saat itu pula, rektrumnya mencengkeramku dengan sangat erat dan meremasku dengan kuat, membuatku merasa akan mencapai klimaks tidak lama lagi. Setelah beberapa hantaman, aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Seluruh cairanku menyembur keluar jauh dalam tubuh Naruto.

"Naruto... Ahhh...!!!" teriakku keras-keras. Aku merasa melihat jutaan bintang berwarna putih dalam kepalaku. Tidak pernah kurasakan sensasi sespektakuler ini sebelumnya.

Aku terbaring kehabisan tenaga di sampingnya. Tampaknya ia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku menutupi tubuh kami yang telanjang dengan sehelai selimut.

"Teme, aku capek... Ngantuk sekali..." ujarnya sambil mendekat ke arahku kemudian tertidur dengan cepat.

Mataku juga terasa berat. Tidak kusangka aktivitas ini bisa membuat tenagaku begitu terkuras. Tapi aku sungguh menikmatinya...

(=//////=)

"Terimakasih ya, Sasuke. Kau sudah mau mengajak Naruto berlibur ke villa-mu," ujar ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Setelah mengantar Naruto pulang ke rumahnya, aku diajak untuk makan malam bersama.

"Sama-sama, Minato-jisan. Aku juga senang sekali bisa liburan dengan Naruto selama 3 hari. Benar-benar menyenangkan," kataku sambil tersenyum tipis. Aku memasukkan nasi dan ikan bakar buatan Kushina-basan ke dalam mulutku dan mengunyahnya.

"Iya kan, Naruto?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arahnya yang duduk di sampingku dan juga sedang mengunyah masakan ibunya dengan lahap. Seringaian mesum muncul di wajahku. Aku harap Minato-jisan tidak melihatnya.

"A-apanya yang menyenangkan?! Di sana aku di-UGH!"

Belum sempat dia menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat.

"Di sana kau diajak melihat pantai yang indah dan jalan-jalan ke tempat yang menyenangkan olehku. Iya kan?"

"I-iya... Itu benar, Tousan..." ucapnya sambil menatap penuh dendam padaku.

Sebenarnya aku tidak siap untuk mendapatkan amukan dari ayah Naruto itu. Kalau sampai dia tahu aku telah merenggut kesucian anak laki-laki semata wayangnya, bisa-bisa aku dianiaya dan dimutilasi seperti dalam berita yang kulihat di televisi. Aku merinding membayangkannya. Minato-sama itu ayah yang over protektif terhadap anaknya. Dia menjaga Naruto seperti Naruto itu anak gadisnya saja.

Akan sedikit sulit bagiku untuk memintanya menyerahkan Naruto padaku.

Tapi aku akan berjuang karena justru di situlah letak keasyikannya.

~OWARI~

Huwaaaaahhhh...!!!! *teriak-teriak gaje*

A... akhirnya selesai juga!

Maaf kalo mengecewakan! Ini aja bikinnya udah blushing abis-abisan! Berkali-kali terkena WB dan gak bisa ngelanjutin, tapi akhirnya selesai juga...!

Lime/lemon pertama author nih! Kebangetan banget kalau gak mau review!

Author udah mengorbankan kepolosan hatinya hanya untuk membuat fic ini!

Walaupun sangat gaje dan aneh, tapi dimohon review-nya ya! Please review!

ToT


End file.
